Ne pas abandonner
by TichanKawa
Summary: Ou est ce que Kakashi emmene Sakura? Mais que va t'il se passer! Moi je saiiiiis ! et vous le serez si vous lisez cette fic... euh s'il vous plait.. je vous en supli... lol paring: SasuSaku Saku?
1. Ne pas abandonner!

**Titre **: Ne pas abandonner !  
**Auteure :** TichanKawa , appeler moi Tichan !  
**Base :** Naruto.  
**Disclaimer :**Ouiiiin il ne sont pas à moiiii! ouiinn ...  
**Genre :** j'avoue.. c'est de la gagatisation... une petite romance.  
**Pairing :** du SasuSaku et du Saku? devinez pour l'instant.. ( Tichan mode sadique.)  
**Note :** Je n'ai pas croisé Hotchpotch onee san donc elle ne m'à pas corrigé les faute d'orthographe.. alors gomenasaiiiiii

Hotchi : Et voilà, magie magie, Onee-san est passée par là !  
Tichan: OUaah onee san est troop magique !

* * *

Pour Sailor océan: www.membres.lycos.fr/kawai64000/hime/itasaku.jpg  
Jevais bien réussir a lui filer le lien !

* * *

**"Il est parti, il m'a laissée...  
Je voulais pourtant l'accompagner ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi !  
Il n'avait qu'à demandé et je l'aurais fait, trahir mes amis... trahir mon village...tuer... Pour lui je l'aurais fait !  
Mais il ne s'est pas retourné et a continué sa route...  
Ils ont bien essayaient de le ramener, et ils sont revenus sans lui dans un état pour la plus part proche de la mort...  
Je suis faible si faible... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Je ne peux rien faire, il doit me considérait comme une gène à ses pieds, un vrai boulet...  
Maintenant c'est sûr il ne m'aime pas... pas de la même façon que moi je l'aime...  
Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner ! Je le ramènerais ici, chez lui dans son village parmis ses amis.  
Pour cela dans un premier temps je dois arrêter de pleurer ! Je suis une shinobi de Konoha plus une enfant !  
Puis le seul moyen si je veux faire quelque chose c'est de m'entraîner... m'entraîner encore et encore !  
Je dois devenir bien plus forte, je dois atteindre leur niveau pour espérer quelque chose."**

C'est ainsi que Sakura âgée de 13 ans décida de ne plus être la petite fille qui regardait les autres se battrent, restant toujours en retrais trop faible pour faire quelque chose. Ce n'étaient pas ses cheveux court de couleur rose ou ses beau yeux vert émeraude qui allaient l'aider à quelque chose, elle s'était décidé de ne plus pensé à ses sentiments mais de devenir une vrai kunoichi, capable de ce battre ou de s'infiltré n'importe ou pour acquérir des informations et surtout... surtout...devenir assez forte pour rammener l'être qui avait accaparé son coeur si longtemps.

Une année... puis deux s'écoulèrent... Sur une plaine par une nuit éclairait seulement par les étoiles et un croissant lunaire, la jeune fille s'entraînée devant un tronc d'arbre, elle s'emblée à bout de souffle.

**"Je n'abandonnerais pas... encore... encore plus rapide... je dois devenir plus rapide..."**

La jeune fille tituba quelques pas devant l'énorme tronc centenaire dépourvu de branche et donc de feuille avant de s'élancée pour le ruer de coup. Aucune parcelle du tronc n'étaient épargnées et l'intervalle entre chacun de ses coups étaient de plus en plus réduit jusqu'à qu'un fracas ne se fasse entendre. L'être centenaire n'avais pas résisté au dernier coup de pied de la jeune fille qui le transperça et le coupa littéralement en deux, la partie haute de l'arbre s'écrasa à coté de la jeune fille qui cette dernière avait la jambe droite en piteux état... en plus piteux état que le reste de son corps déjà recouvert d'égratignures, de coupures et de bleus dû à son entraînement.

L'adolescente tomba sur ses fesses pour reprendre son souffle, et surtout parce que ses jambes ne la portaient plus, sa jambe droite lui faisait quand même assez mal. Elle s'efforça en serrant les dents de retirer les bouts d'écorce qui avaient clandestinement pris résidence dans sa jambe puis essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter les saignements avec une pommade qu'elle avait sur elle.

**" Pff... Bon là je crois que je n'ai plus que la possibilité de rentré chez moi..."**

Avec toute sa force restante Sakura se releva et commença à ... essayer...de rentré chez elle. Elle longea les murs pour se maintenir debout. La durée de son parcours sembla interminable alors que normalement 10 minutes à pied suffisent pour rejoindre la plate-forme d'entraînement, cela faisait bien une bonne demi heure qu'elle essayait de rejoindre sa maison, sa chambre, son lit, son sommeil profond.

A l'intersection d'une ruelle elle percutât quelqu'un, pas violement, mais ce fut suffisant pour s'écrouler en arrière, comme si ce petit choc avait absorbé le peu d'énergie qui lui resté et que tout ses membres arrêtaient de lui obéir. Il ne lui resté plus qu'à attendre de toucher violemment le sol... cet impact ne se fut pas sentir à la place elle ce fut deux bras qui la serra puis la souleva du sol suivit d'une sensation de chaleur accompagné d'un rythme irrégulier, celui d'un battement de coeur fou, c'est avec ce sont que la jeune fille tomba dans un profond sommeil.

**" Oh Sakura ça va ? Sakura... elle s'est endormie...euh... faudrait que je la ramène chez elle... mais en fait... vu qu'elle ne m'à jamais posée de problème, ni ne fait partie d'un clan célèbre de Konoha...  
Je ne sais pas du tout ou elle habite...et vu l'heure je peux pas aller dérangé quelqu'un pour lui demandé... là me sens vraiment pitoyable...vraiment... je suis pas doué... y'à plus qu'à la ramener chez moi... gomen ne Sakura chan"**

C'est ainsi que tard dans la nuit un homme portant une jeune fille dans ses bras rentra chez lui. L'homme se dirigea directement vers sa chambre pour y emmener la jeune fille.

**"Rhaa bordel où à t'elle pu traînée pour être dans cet état... encore entrain de s'entraînée je pari... à part que là ça devient du masochisme...qu'est ce qu'elle à pu changée ces deux dernière années... elle qui était si fragile, elle est devenue si déterminée et s'est vraiment endurcie.. Mais elle ne devrait pas se faire autant de mal... Je... n'aime vraiment pas la voir comme ça."** chuchota l'homme.

Il l'à déposa sur le lit, alla chercher de l'eau chaude, du désinfectant, des pansements et des bandages puis revint aux coté de la belle endormie. Elle portée une tunique rouge, un short lui aussi rouge et une sorte de jupe par dessus noire.

**" Euh... Sakura... Sakura ...bon bah euh excuse moi de cette impolitesse..."**

Il retira sa tunique entailler à plusieurs endroits et lui soigna ses plaies qui parsemées son ventre, son dos et ses bras, puis il sortit une chemise à lui et lui enfila. Il s'occupa ensuite de ses jambes et s'attarda un peu sur son visage, il lui nettoya, désinfecta quelque petites coupures au niveau de son front et ses joues puis la parsema de pansements. Il se releva pour l'installé sous les couvertures quand son regard s'arrêta sur l'être endormie, il pu constaté que ce n'était plus une enfant, elle était devenue une femme... une très belle femme enfin de son point de vue, pas seulement du point de vue corporelle mais son comportement aussi...

La jeune fille trembla, chassant ses pensées l'homme la prit et la mit à l'intérieur de son lit avant de quitter la chambre en éteignant la lumière et fermant sans bruit la porte.

**"Bonne nuit Sakura..."

* * *

**

Mais qui est cet homme ?  
Que va penser Sakura en se réveillant ?  
Mais la vraie question est... Avez vous aimé ?  
Dites le moi dans une pitite review onigaiiii ( mode chibi )


	2. Parlez moi !

**Titre **: Ne pas abandonner!  
**Auteure : **TichanKawa , appeler moi Tichan !  
**Base :** Naruto .  
**Disclaimer :** J'utilise que deux perso en en sous entend une troisième.. c'est pas grand chose.. on peut pas dire qu'il sont a moi ? PAFF ! okai okai zon po za moi .  
**Genre : **j'avoue.. c'est de la gagatisation... une petite romance, enfin on verat bien comment cela tourne ! Pourquoi moi je devrais le savoir !  
**Pairing :** du SasuSaku et du Saku?.. hihi vous allez ENFIN le découcrir !  
**Note :** Je n'ai pas croisé Hotchpotch onee san donc elle ne m'à pas corrigé les faute d'orthographe.. alors gomenasaiiiiii De même pour ce chapitre.. je re uperais la version corigé !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews! J'ai toujours réver de faire ça !

**petitraziel: **alors mon petit chérubin, merci pour ta review et je ne fait pas duré le suspence de savoir qui c'est plus longtemps!

**renia**: Pour le SasuSaku, il est certe plus psycologique qu'autre chose... J'ai faillit faire un SakuNéji mais bon... j'avais une mise en scène dans ma tête pour le réveil de Sakura et je voulais pas plus me cassez la tête... c'est ma première gagatisation il faut dire...ma première fic de ce genre quoi.. et la deuxième fic de toute ma vie en fait...

**Dodie Rogue:** Ouahh une reviews de Dodie Rogue ! Je lis pas mal de tes fics.. en faite j'ai lus toutes les fic que tu as posté ici sur naruto.. et grâce ou à cause de toi je suis devenu une adepte du KakaSaku ! Merci pour ta reviews :3

**pitchoufle:** Ta reviews m'a trop touchée ! Et me suis vite lancé à écrire la suite ! Honto ni arigato gozaimasu !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : parlez-moi !**

Les rayons du soleil titillés les paupières de la jeune fille qui ne put que s'éfforcé à mettre son bras devant ses yeux, et essaya de les ouvrir.  
Cette tâche était hardu elle maudissa le soleil d'être déjà si lumineux, et d'avoir dormi sur le ventre la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle aimerait tant rester sous ses draps, rester encore dans ses songes. Elle respira profondément pour se donner du courage, l'odeur qu'elle humé ne lui était pas inconu mais ce n'était pas la sienne, elle se mit sur le dos et senti qu'elle portait une chemise trop grande pour elle, l'accumulation de ces erreurs lui fit se rappeller de sa soirée et elle se redressa d'un bond sur le lit.  
Les jambes toujours couvertent et rapprochant les draps vers elle, elle observa la piece, personne d'autre n'y était. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle voulut regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir ou elle pouvait se trouver dans Konoha quand deux cadres contenant des photographies l'interpela. Quatre personnes se trouver sur chaque photo, sur la première en premier plan une petite fille avec des pansements sur les joues fesant le signe de la victoire, derière elle deux garçons d'environ le même âge l'un portant des lunettes, et l'autre avec un masque n'étant pas ravie de se faire photgraphier semblait il.. dèriere eux se tenait.. un homme...  
Sakura en fut surprise elle connaisait ce visage il lui falut un instant pour s'apercevoir que c'était celui sculté dans la roche... celui du quatrième hokage en personne qui se trouvé sur cette photo.La seconde photo, elle la connaissait très bien, la même se trouver sur le bureau de sa chambre, c'était celle que son sensei voulu faire quand ils ont étaient vraiment accepté en tant que genin... Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il avait voulut la faire, et surtout pourquoi il avait tenu à ce qu'ils soit placé de cette manière...

**"Donc je suis chez Kakashi sensei..mais qu'est ce que je fait ici...? Je rentrais et.. j'ai percuté quelque chose et je suis tombée dans les pommes... et si ce quelque chose c'était Kakashi sensei.. oui c'est vrai j'ai senti des bras m'évité la chute avant de m'évanouir.. ou plutôt de m'endormir..."**

Elle se leva, s'inspecta. Elle vit que toute ses blessures étaient soignées.. et que sa tunique bonne pour la poubelle était sur une chaise dans la chambre.. et ce n'était pas elle qui avait pu se changer dans son état... la seule posibilité à par si son sensei lui avait caché qu'il était marié ou autre chose du genre, il n'avait que lui qui avait pu la changée.. qui lui avait enlever sa tunique.. l'avait aperçu en sous vêtements... à cette pensée Sakura devint rouge et était plutôt mal à l'aise...

**"mooooooo ça suffit... arrête de pensez à des conneries comme ça...tu n'est qu'une enfant à ses yeux.. même si il est..un peu.. pervers il s'est occupé de toi comme le ferait un profeseur qui tomberait sur un de ses élève en piteux état.. ouai c'est çà... A la place de pensé à des choses aussi stupide je devrais aller le remercié !"**

Sakura retroussa les manches de la chemise qui pendaient dans le vide, elle essaya de la faire tenir corectement mais la différence de taille fesait qu'elle retombée toujours, laissant apparaitre a chaque fois une de ses épaule. Donnant la victoire à la chemise elle se dirigea vers la porte, abaissa la poigné et l'ouvri.

Le salon lui faisait face dos à la porte ou elle était, se trouvé un canapé, deux pieds pendouiller à une étrémité et de l'autre coté des cheveux gris, argenté tombé dans le vide.  
Sakura avança très discrètement pour se retrouver en face du canapé, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne faisait pas de bruit, certe avec ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle pouvait le laisser dormir, mais la bonne convenance aurait été de faire un minimum de bruit pour réveillé celui qui lui donner hospitalité pour ne pas le décourvrir en facheuse posture...

Car à cet instant elle vit son sensei plus proche de l'être humain normal qu'elle ne le vit jamais auparavent.  
Depuis les années qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne savait rien de lui à part son nom Hatake et son prénom Kakashi... ni son âge, ni à quoi il pouvait vraiment ressemblé... Car toujours habillé avec la tenue de Junin réglementaire , le bas de son visage caché jusqu'au nez par un masque et son oeil gauche de même par son bandeau de shinobi...  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vu montrant une faiblaisse, elle savait qu'il avait perdu contre le frère de Sasuke et avait été hospitalisé.. mais elle ne l'avait pas vu à ce moment là..  
La première fois ou elle avait aperçu un peu plus du visage de son sensei c'était quand il s'était batut contre zabuza, il avait relevait son bandeau pour laissé apparaitre son deuxième oeil baré de haut en bas par une vieille cicatrice et possédant le sharingan.. à la fin du combat il s'était écrouler... mais s'était remis sur pied à une vitesse inimaginable... Ses pensées étaient confuses et une multitude de souvenirs remontaient à la surface complètement en désorde chronologique.

Elle revena à la réalité et regarda encore droit devant elle..

Devant elle.. son sensei endormi un peu n'importe comment sur le canapé bien trop petit pour lui.. il était seulement habillé d'un pantalon de pyjama. elle commença son inspection des pieds à la tête et décréta que les tenues réglementaire était géniales, il faut dire que les patalons rouge, bien quelle aime le rouge n'allaient vraiment pas avec des carreaux jaune... Après avoir décidé que surement son sensei portait toujours les vêtements réglementaire pour ne pas se tapper la honte, son regard monta au niveau du torse de l'homme, plusieurs anciennes blessures se déssinaient .  
En croisant de vue l'endroit ou se trouvé le coeur de son sensei, elle se rapella la nuit dernière... Ce coeur qui battait comme un fou, elle qui pratiqué pas mal les jutsu médicaux savait que ce n'était pas un rythme normal, et connaisant son sensei ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir du rapidement réagir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à terre qui l'avait mis dans cet état, seule l'interogation lui resté dans la tête.  
L'homme s'agita, son sommeil ne semblait pas paisible, loin de là... La jeune fille eu une réaction de recul puis constatant qu'il était encore endormit , elle osa de réaprocher, et cette fois elle observa intensément le visage de son sensei, cette partie qui avait posé tant d'intringue à elle, naruto et... sasuke...A la pensé de ce nom, la jeune fille se bloqua comme si une multitude de chaine l'entravée...deux ans qu'il était parti, deux ans qu'elle avait fait la promesse au plus profond d'elle même de le ramené... elle commença à repenser à cet adolescant qui lui avait emprisoné son coeur, quand un gémissement de son sensei la rammena sur terre.  
Le someil de Kakashi semblait de plus en plus mouvementé et surtout lui était vraiment désagréable... Sakura décida de le réveiller même si après ca son sensei lui en fesait voir de toute les couleurs...

"** Sensei ! Sensei ! Réveillez -vous ! Vous faitez un cauchemard ! Kakashiiiiiiii ! "**

L'appelle de son prénom le fit sortit de son someil..

**"Noooooon Obitooo ! "** cria l'homme en se redressant d'un bond.

Ce que l'homme n'avait pas calculé, car il ne savait pas que la jeune fille était là, c'est que Sakura se trouvé juste au dessus de lui et en se relevant ainsi la jeune fille se retrouva avec la tête blotie contre la nuque de l'homme. Il fallut quelques secondes à Sakura et que le rouge lui monte au joue pour penser à tombé en arrière, n'ayant pas fait attention à la géologie du terrain, elle alla violament rencontré une table basse mais son sensei l'en empécha, rattrapant de sa main gauche le bras droit de la jeune fille et passant son bras droit au creux des rein de cette dernière.

**" Ca devient une habitude de te cassé la geule en arrière ! lança le sensei le sourire au lèvre tout en faisant assoir sakura sur le canapé.**

**Dé.. désolé je ..**

**Non c'est plutôt à moi de m'excusé, c'est moi qui t'ai fait peur.. maintenant tu sais pouquoi je met toujours un masque !** dit il en rigolant.

**Ca serait plus desurprise car vous êtez mignon que peur !... euh .. euh.. c'est moi qui viens de bafouiller là ?  
****Je devrais apprendre à maché mes mots plus longtemps avant de les récrachés.** mamorna la jeune fille en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

**Venant de toi, ce compliment me fait bien plasir.** répondit l'homme en ébourrifant gentiment les cheveux rose qui se trouvés malencontreseument à porter de main.

**Bon j'vais préparé le petit déjeuné ! tu doit avoir faim avec l'entrainement d'hier !** lanca kakashi tout en se relevant, mais une main intercepta son bras.

**Sensei... qui est obito ?**

**...  
...  
...**

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzz Sakura mode tapette à mouche Splaaaaaaaaaach ! bzzzzz bzz b.. plouf...

**Sensei ! Tel que je vous connais... enfin non d'un coté je ne vous connais pas... ça fait mal de dire cela à une personne que l'on côtoie tout les jours depuis des années, une personne qui vous à sauvez la vie à plusieurs reprises... Mais vous gardez tous en vous, et pour une fois que je pourais faire...**

**TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE !** hurla t'il en aprochant rapidement son visage au niveau de l'oreille sakura et en plaçant son bras libre de l'autre coté de sa tête.

**Tu ne peux rien faire ... "** reprit il.

L'homme voulut partir dans sa petite cuisine pour se rasasier , mais le bras de la jeune fille le retenait encore plus fermement que jamais. Kakashi se retourna et aperçu son élève entrain de déglutiné péniblement,son regard marqué la peur , la surprise et la crainte éprouvé quelque instant plus tôt., puis elle se mit à begayer..

**" Je .. Je sais... Je.. Je .. Je n'ai rien put faire. Mais cette fois je peux faire quelque chose.. Même si cela peut sembler ridicule...  
JE PEUX AU MOINS VOUS ECOUTEZ SENSEI ! "**

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle cria ses derniers mots. Elle lacha son sensei et essaya de sécher ses larmes avec les manches de sa chemise mais rien à faire elle continuaient à couler...

**" Ah j'ai pas l'air stupide à pleurniché moi .. sniff .. Pourtant me suis promise de tout faire sniff pour que cela n'arrive plus ! sniff  
Depuis deux ans j'essai de m'endurcir, enchainant entraiment avec Tsunade-sama, entrainement seule et mes missions.. sniff  
J'ai passé mon examin de chunin sans aucun problème la deuxième fois.. Tsunade- sama m'a même dit que je ferais une exelente junin et que je n'avais plus qu'à décidé quand je voudrait passé l' éxamin.. sniff.. et là je me remet à pleurniché comme une enfant ! comme cette nuit quand il est partit .. quand ..."**

Kakashi ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, chacun de ses derniers mots déchirait le coeur de l'adolescente , le sensei s'en était apperçut et l'enlaca pour qu'elle ne continua pas à se faire soufrir.

**" chuuuut, calme toi, sèche tes larmes.. s'il te plait..  
Je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça.. Jamais.. Désoler..  
S'il te plait ne pleure plus ...  
Sinon on va être inondé et moi et passer la serpillère ça fait deux, tu as bien vu l'état de mon apart ! "**

Sa blague stupide arriva quand même à volé un sourire à la jeune fille, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, et son sensei l'emmena dans la cuisine.

**" Bon le dimanche matin y'a rien de mieu que commencer la journée en oubliant régime ou autre conseille nutritif !  
****Tu preffère quoi Sakura chan ? café ? thé ? chocolat ? confiture ? fraise ? abricot ? nuttela ? brioche ? tartine ? céréals ? "**

Kakashi lanca une liste effrénée de bonnes choses ne laissant même pas la possibilité à son élève de répondre. L'homme fut bien obligé de se taire une fois à bout de soufle, et ils purent enfin commencaient à prendre un bon petit déjeuné bien copieux cent pour cent calorique !  
Une fois l'enpifrement terminé kakashi emmena Sakura dans sa chambre et sortit le plus petit Tshirt et le plus portable... k'il pouvait avoir et fit de même pour le pantalon. il indiqua la salle de bain à son élève et elle si dirigea directement.

Quand elle sortit Kakashi ne put pas retenir un petit rire, le jeune fille était habillée avec un pantalon bleu marine bien trop grand pour elle, il tenait seulement grâce à une ceinture fermée au maximum.. car la ceinture elle aussi était bien trop grande pour elle, et une multitude d'ourlés avaient été fait pour pas que le pantalon ne traine pas par terre, par dessus cela elle portait un Tshirt noir à manche longue, à manche trop longue.

**"mooooo, ne vous moquez pas !**

**non je me moque pas.. tu est seulement trop mignone comme ca.."**

Sakura devint écarlate. Voyant la gène de la jene fille, Kakashi se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qu'il squatta à son tour.  
Une fois finit, le bon sensei raccompagna la jeune fille chez elle. Après cinq minute de marche Sakura demanda :

**" Sensei si vous saviez ou j'habité, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir accompagné chez moi hier soir ?**

**Ah.. Car on va dans la bonne direction là ?**

**Sensei !**

**Désolé, désolé... Je voulais t'emmener quelque part avant que tu m'indique comment te raccompagner."**

* * *

_Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre!  
ça vous as plus j'espere !  
HiHi donc c'était un KakaSaku enfin d'un coté tout peut basculé !  
Bravo à ceux qui avait trouvé que l'jomme était Kakashi.. ou tant mieu pour ceux qui espèrer que ca soit lui ! XD_


	3. Battement d'un coeur

**Titre **: Ne pas abandonner !  
**Auteure :** Tichan !  
**Base :** Naruto.  
**Disclaimer :**Ouiiiin il ne sont pas à moiiii! ouiinn ... aller quoi y'en a que deux ! NON PAS FRAPPER MOI !  
**Genre :** Gagatisation powa!  
**Pairing :** du SasuSaku et du KakaSaku.  
**Note :** y'a pas encore eut la magie d'onee san alors pour l'instant..pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews... j'adore faire ça ! XD

Rénia et Cassy chan: Michiiii c'est trop gentil ! je vais pas vous embêter plus je te laisse lire la suite ! SILENCE CASSY-CHAN ET RENIA LISENT !

Bspo-kat: Lol ouai du Kakasaku.. eu début ça devait tourné en NéjiSaku pour induire en erreur Hotchpotch.

Dodie-Rogue: Trop contente que tu aime! hihi alors après avoir lu la suite.. va continuer tes fics! Je veux les suites!

Hotchpotch: onee san bah pour l'instant , retour of sasuke pas prevus.. bah en fait c'est qu'il est trop surchargé avec "Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi" et bon on l'a à moitier traumatisé alors il hésite à travailler pour moi.. mais qui sais un jour peut être..

Sailor-Océan: Bah ouai c'est le pitit Sasuke qui occupe ses pensées et pour qui elle veut devenir meilleure.Et puis qui sais si suffisament de personne me dise qu'elles veulent d'autres versions (voir en bas de la fic) peut être qu'un ItaSaku fera son entrée !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Battement d'un coeur.**

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, Kakashi s'arrêta. Sakura connaisait très bien l'endroit ou ils étaient, mais ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Aucun des deux ne parler, le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, c'était une très belle journée comme konoha en à vue des millier, mais pour Sakura cette journée était particulière, elle était seule avec son sensei.. devant la stèle aux mort de Konoha... C'était une pierre de mabre ou était gravé les noms des shinobis mort au combat, beaucoup de noms s'y étaient ajoutés après l'attaque d' Orochimaru.

Sakura savait que chaque nom inscrit était une vaillante personne qui s'était battut pour son pays, elle ne connaissait personne particulièrement à par peut être le troisième hokage sur cette dale.. elle venait assez souvent avec Tsunade-sama prié, " c'est le rôle de l' hokage de prier ceux qui ont tout donner à leur vilage " disait elle à chaque fois, mais Sakura suspectait plutôt que des personnes proche du nouvelle hokage avaient leurs noms graver sur la stèle.. peut être qu'un jour elle lui demanderait qui ils étaient pour elle ...

Kakashi avança quelques pas de plus et s'accroupissa devant le monument, leva la tête et regarda le drapeau au symbole de Konoha flotter dans le ciel. Puis il se décida à parler...

**" Tu sais enfin tu l'as remarqué j'ai le someil plutôt agité. Je ne suis pas vraiment une marmotte.. Ce n'est pas à cause de feignantise au lit que j'arrivais toujours en retard à nos entrainements, que j'arrive toujours en retard à mes rendez vous...  
****C'est juste qu'avant je passe toujours par ici, j'arrive toujours très tôt.. mais je pars toujours très tard...Je ne vois pas le temps passer ici.. les heures filent mais je ne les vois pas... Je reste devant cette stèle debout où accroupi comme maintenant à me ressassé le passé "**

Sur ses derniers mots Kakashi se leva alla de l'autre coté de la pierre avant de s'affalé dos à cette dernière sans posé à un seul instant le regard sur Sakura, puis il reprit...

**" Quant ont rentre à l'academie on doit déjà être prêt à tout pour konoha, à tout les sacrifices.. On dit qu'on est prêt à mourir pour Konoha... car notre mort signifirait la fin de tout, alors pour nous le plus grand des sacrifices serait de perdre notre vie.. jusqu'à que l'on goutte au sacrifice le plus douloureux qu'il soit...**

**Sakura ?**

**oui ?**

**Regarde le 4ème nom de la 10 ème colone"**

Sakura s'éxécuta, s' agenouilla cherchant du doigt la bonne ligne puis articulant...

**" Uchiwa... Obito...  
****Ce nom, c'est celui que vous aviez prononcé... un Uchiwa ..  
****Qui était ce ?**

**C'était.. un coéquipier.. le deuxième garçon de mon équipe de genin... un idiot et un trouillard de prime ! Il était à peine genin quand moi j'était junnin. C'était.. C'est mon meilleur ami.  
****Il n'avait même pas ton âge quand il est mort...plutôt quand je l'ai tué...Si seulement je n'avais pas était aussi stupide!"**

( Pour ceux qui connaissent Inserer les chapitres Kakashi Gaiden soit à partir du chap 238 tome 27.. J'évite de spoilé... EN TRES GROS kakashi se sens responsable de la mort d' Obito )

Chaque mot sortait difficilement de la bouche de kakashi, chaque mot semblait s'accroché à la gorge du sensei ne voulant pas être expulsé, chaque mot semblé être aussi coupant qu'un kunai..

Sakura en avait conscience et sentait bien la difficulté de son sensei à prononcé ses phrases...Elle se releva pour contourné la dalle et se retrouvant face à.. à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait aux autre, à elle surtout, il était a moitier alongé le dos appuyé sur la stèle la jambe gauche plier son coude gauche appuyé sur son genoux, l'autre jambe était tendu et sa main droite cacher le seul oeil d'habitude visible.

C'est vrai elle ne connaisait pas l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, l'homme qui partagé ses sentiments avec elle, mais elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui, elle voulait le connaitre encore mieu, pourquoi elle ne le savait pas, mais elle le voulait alors pourquoi se posé plus de question.

Sakura tomba à genoux au près de Kakashi, prit la main droite de son sensei d'une main, puis avec l'autre elle essuya les quelques larmes qui réusirent à couler malgrès que leur propriaitaire ait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Le silence avait accaparé la scène, aucun mot ne pouvait être assez fort, Sakura avait trouvé une seule chose à faire, elle tennait fermement la main de son sensei contre sa poitrine et le regarder en souriant.

Ce sourire semblait anglique voir divain du point de vue de Kakashi, parlé lui avait fait du bien, lui avoir parlé lui avait fait encore plus de bien, à travers sa main il sentait le coeur de l'ange battre.Les battements étaient si réguliés qu'il rendaient son sourire encore plus pure. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait vaicu le fait de perdre quelqu'un de chère sans avoir rien put faire.

Certe Sasuke n'était pas mort, mais Sakura n'avait pas réussi à l'arêter et maintenant il était loin d'elle, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, c'était quasiment l'équivalent de la mort. Tandis que le coeur de la jeune fille battait régulièrement, celui de l'homme commenca à battre la chamade, son rythme cardiaque accéléra, bien que le sourire de Sakura apaisait son esprit il rendait son coeur complètement fou.

L'homme prit conscience à cet instant de ses sentiments envers la jeune fille, cependant que pouvait il faire, elle avait à peine plus de la moitiée de son âge, n'éprouvait surement pas les même sentiments que lui et de toute manière son coeur avait était volé par le dernier des uchiwa...pendant un bref moment il haït Sasuke comme jamais il n'avait hait quelqu'un comme jamais il ne s'était haï depuis la mort d'Obito. Puis il replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui souriait toujours. Ce sourire ne pouvait pas engendré la haine, c'est bien la dernière chose que Sakura voudrait pensa l'homme.

Alors Kakashi se décida de profité au paroxisme du moment présent. La main que tenait Sakura glissa sur l'épaule de la fille puis effleura son visage pour finir sa course dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre main se possa délicatement dans le dos de l'adolescente et l'entraina vers le torse de son sensei.

Kakashi avait put capturé un si beau papillon à ce moment, mais comme la vie de ces êtres cette étraine allée être aussi éphémaire, elle serait toujours trop courte pour lui.

**" Merci Sakura de m'avoir écouté.  
****Je viens de réalisé certaine chose te concernant, me concernant.. nous concernant...  
****Ton coeur est enchainé à celui de Sasuke, le mien l'est au tien..  
****Si un jour je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi je le ferais tu peux en être certaine, même si pour cela je doit donné ma misarable vie ."**

Sakura fut surprise de l'étrainte de son sensei, elle se trouvé dans une position délicate, mais pas inconfortable du tout, la tête dans le creux de la nuque de l'homme, ses deux mains appuyer au début sur la stèle puis une se rabatie autour du coup de Kakashi, son coeur sembla s' arrêter quand il avoua ses sentiments. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disais ça.. Enfin à part les déclarations enjoué de Naruto, mais là ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était pas un amour de gamin, c'était celui d'un homme qui avait déjà vu beaucoup de la vie. Seulement à la fin de la dernière phrase Sakura se dégagea violemment, Kakashi s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille soit génée et dise qu'il n'y avait que Sasuke dans son coeur et qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre de ses sentiments, puis que les jours passeraient sans plus jamais être les mêmes, elle l'éviterait..  
mais ce ne fut pas cela..  
kakashi se reçut une puissante gifle de la part de Sakura.

**" A quoi bon vouloir mourir !  
****Si tu veux le faire, fait le sans moi ! Ne m'utilise pas comme prétexte !" **

Kakashi fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut quoi répondre, il n'avait vraiment pas imaginé cela, il était pris complètement au dépourvu sa Sakura lui réservé encore tellement de surprise, une lueur d'espoir s'attisa dans son coeur jusqu'à être anéantie par les paroles qui suivèrent.

**" je suis vraiment touchée de tes sentiments, ça me fait un peu bizarre, et je sais que depuis les deux dernières années, depuis que Naruto est partit vous me surveillez toujours du coin de l'oeil, pendant mes entrainements, mes missions. je pensez plus que c'était parce que vous vous inquiétez que je fasse une bétises que pour ses raisons là..  
****Et puis non je n'ai pas ses sentiments, je ..."**

Au dernier mot de la jeune fille Kakashi se leva et lui tourna le dos ne suportant plus de voir ce visage qui le rendait fou.

**" Je m'en douté Sakura mais je voulais te le dire ou je l'aurais regretté.  
****s'il te plait quand on se recroisera ne change pas , je t'en supplit reste comme avant."**

Et l'homme s'en alla.  
Sakura sentez le rouge lui monté au joue, pas parce que quelque chose était embarassant mais parce qu'elle était en colère.  
Elle se mit a courir puis coupa le chemin à son sensei et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste avec force.

**" mooooooooooooo ! Vous allez m'écouter avant de fuire comme un lapin !  
****Laissez moi finir ma phrase au moins !"**

Kakashi fut projeter à terre, ce n'était vraiment plus une gamine, elle était vraiment devenue forte, un peu plus et Kakashi finissait encastré dans la roche.

Il faut dire qu'il allait d'étonnement en étonnement, il s'attendait pas que Sakura le projette ainsi.

**"J'allais dire que non je n'ai pas ses sentiments, je ne les ai plus envers Sasuke...  
****Il y a deux ans j'ai fait le point avec moi même et me suis fait une raison, Sasuke ne m'aime pas de la même manière que je l'aime.  
****Et la vie est trop courte pour s'arrêter ainsi, cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonné !  
****Je me suis faite la promesse de le ramener à konoha parmis nous et que tant que cela ne sera pas fait je mettrais mes sentiments de coté pour réussir à tenir mon choix.**

**En ce qui concerne toi.. et moi.. ces sentiments sont confus, j'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à cela.. avant je n'avais d'yeux que pour Sasuke et depuis sont départ, c'est peut être pire..Je pense qu'à dès que je faibli, mon esprit est complètement accaparé par lui, encore plus qu'à l'époque ou il était près de nous. Mais de puis ce matin tout ce bouscule dans ma tête, des sentiments incompréhensible se mêle et j'e pense que de tombé amoureuse de toi peut ne pas être difficile si ça ne l'est pas déjà"**

Kakashi était encore à terre, l'écouté parler, entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, c'était comme être pris dans une technique de gengitsu .Elle avança vers lui, s'accroupissa à ses cotés, et délicatement lui enleva son masque, se pencha encore plus vers lui, doucement, le temps semblait ralentir, ils sentir mutuellement le soufle de l'autre avant que leur lèvre se touchèrent. Le baisai fut doux, calme et apprécié par les deux. La jeune fille se recula et reposa ses fesses sur ses talon.

**" Je ne renonçerais cependant pas à la voie que j'ai décidé.. Sera tu prêt à accepté que Sasuke soit à chaque minute dans mon coeur et mon esprit et qu'il y prenne une grande place, jusqu' à que j'arrive à le rammener ? Pourras tu m'atendre ?**

**Non... je t'attendrais pas... "**

La jeune fille ne put qu'esquisé un faux sourire..  
**" Il fallait mieux mettre les choses au clair ..."**

L'homme tira Sakura vers lui et lui déposa un doux baisai sur sa tête.

**" Non je ne pourrais pas t'attendre.. .. car je te suivrais .. Je te laisserais pas risqué ta vie seule !  
****Je veux de toi à coté de moi, vivante, souriante et si pour cela il faut rammener Sasuke, je le ramènerais avec toi !**

**haha.. **ria t'elle nerveusement  
**Tu .. tu m'as fait peur...**

**Tu vois ce que ça fait ! " **rétorqua t' il

L'homme et la femme, se mirent à rire joyeusement en se relevant. Main dans la main, sourires au lèvres, ils quitèrent ce lieu qui avait assisté à leur promesse rempli d'espoir et d'amour aussi puissant que les rayons du soleil qui éclairaient l'endroit.

Tandis qu'au loin on entendait un " alors c'est par ou chez toi ? droite ou gauche ? "

* * *

FIN .. sauf si une idée de génie me vient plus tard...

J'espère que cela vous as plus!  
Moi me suis bien amusée à gagatisé quand même... je crois que je vais recommencer...

**AH oh faite j'ésite de reprendre le premier chapitre et de changer " l'homme" pour la suite..  
****En gros comment se serait passer la suite si ca aurait pas était Kakashi.. VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR ? ditez le moi dans vos reviews !**


End file.
